


Strategies And Wagers

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm makes a bet with Trip, who has to pay up. (05/21/2003)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers, 1.13 "Dear Doctor."  
  
This story is dedicated to two of my best friends, Nautika, who through our many chats inspired the name Trip calls Malcolm (she's gonna kill me) and Paul who helped out a lot with the film titles. Thanks guys.  


* * *

'Sink The Bismarck'...one of my favourite World War Two movies, showing the courage and tenacity of the Royal Navy in their hunt for the ship, which had sunk the Hood. I had been delighted when Trip told me that the captain had agreed to show the movie and felt like a child again as I watched. Remembering the first time I'd seen it with my father, one of the few father-son moments we ever shared. At the time I saw it as a good action story but my father wanted me to see the heroism of the British Navy, preparing me for my future career. Now I sit at my desk going over the strategies used by the captains.

"So what were ya sayin' 'bout 'pocket' battleships?" Trip asks as he strips and climbs into bed.

"It was a British term for that class of ship."

"Meanin'?" He looks at me and sighing I launch into an explanation.

"A pocket battleship was a battleship that was built to smaller specifications than a normal battleship. It was the Germans way to rearm their Navy between the first two World Wars without being too obvious. Although it was smaller it still had the firepower of it's larger counterparts."

"So you're a pocket armoury officer." Trip pauses grinning, "Smaller specifications than a normal armoury officer but with the same skills and knowledge!'

"Pocket armoury officer...Bloody cheek!" I turn back to the screen silently ending the conversation.

"C'mon Malcolm, come t' bed." Trip sighs as I stay where I am. "Ev'rytime ya watch one of those films ya spend the next coupla hours goin' over their strategy."

"I like to see if I could come up with a better line of defence."

"But it happened two hundred years ago."

"A good commander can learn a lot from battles from the past!" I answer tersely as Trip groans and lies back on the bed, throwing his arms over his head. "At least I don't spend my time during a movie blubbing like a baby!" I add, still slightly miffed by the 'pocket armoury officer' jibe.

Trip sits up suddenly, "I do not blub like a baby when we watch a movie."

"Trip, tonight's movie was the first one this week that you didn't cry through."

"Well we've only seen three and the other two were 'Brief Encounter' and 'It's A Wonderful Life'." He glares at me, "Other people were gettin' tearful..."

"...I wasn't." I interrupt grinning, a plan forming in my mind.

"Well you're too busy tryin' t' work out whether the characters have ulterior motives t' loose yourself in the emotion of the tale." Trip replies indignantly, pouting slightly and as I think about Trip's statement, I realise he's probably right.

"Okay then I suggest we have a wager."

"What kinda wager?"

"I bet that you can't get through one of the next five movies we go to see without crying."

"What movies are we talkin' 'bout?" He looks at me suspiciously.

"I'll choose the movies." I pause, knowing that Trip can't resist a bet.

"What's the winner get?"

I look thoughtful for a moment and then grin, "The captain said that we're going to find a suitable planet for shore leave soon. When we do, the loser has to be the winner's slave for the entire stay. Catering to their every whim and desire." As I say this I stand up and start to undress.

"Ev'ry whim?" Trip asks grinning as I get closer.

"And desire." I slip into bed with him and kiss him gently, "So do we have a bet?"

"I think so..." Trip's words are cut off as I reclaim his mouth and all thoughts of Naval battles and wagers are forgotten.

_A Week Later_

I can't believe that Trip has got through four movies without tears streaming down his face. I tried 'For Whom A Bell Tolls' first knowing that last time he saw this 'he got somethin' in his eye' according to Ensign Cutler but although he got a little teary eyed, no tears actually rolled down his cheeks. I'm beginning to regret agreeing to that condition and realise that maybe Trip will win this. The same thing happened with 'Love Story' and 'An Affair To Remember' and, although it was a close run thing, last night with Camille's death scene nearly undoing him. I had seen him talking to T'Pol after we had made this bet and wonder if he has adapted some Vulcan meditation technique to prevent him from losing. Maybe I should have spoken to her to find out what he's up to. After all that could be considered cheating and I'm desperately trying to think of one final film which will make Trip cry. I sit back in my quarters, deciding that it's time to bring out the big gun, the one film that had caused a lump in Malcolm Reed's throat. Smiling to myself and convinced that there is no way Trip will survive this, I contact the captain.

_That Night_

As we leave the messhall Trip trailing behind me, his face still damp from the tears he had shed, I smile triumphantly.

"Ya had t' get 'em t' show 'Bambi' didn't ya Malcolm!" he says and I just keep smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is dedicated to my best friend Nautika who met Dominic Keating today.I think she's still in orbit!.and who has had a really tough time lately. :o)

  
Author's notes: This story is dedicated to my best friend Nautika who met Dominic Keating today.I think she's still in orbit!.and who has had a really tough time lately. :o)  


* * *

The planet of Kyndra was like a luxury resort and therefore the perfect spot for some shore leave. The natives seemed friendly enough and there were a multitude of other species taking advantage of the hospitality offered.

Malcolm Reed smiled as he lay on a lounger, a cocktail in his hand and admired the view. Not the view across the bay and it's golden beaches, but the view of his lover standing naked before him. A few weeks prior to their visit to this world, he had won a wager made with his lover, so now Trip Tucker had to cater to every whim and desire that Malcolm had, and the armoury officer of Earth's first warp five vessel was enjoying every minute of it.

"So what d'ya want me t' do now?" Trip asked tersely. At first being Malcolm's slave had been a wonderful game and he had enjoyed the tasks he had been set. Malcolm though was now getting a little carried away with the 'master and slave' thing and some of the things he was asking Trip to do were pushing the engineer to his limit. This was such an example; to walk backwards and forwards naked while Malcolm watched. He felt embarrassed and knew that his lover was enjoying his discomfort judging by the tenting of his shorts and the way he was beginning to fidget.

"Come here." Malcolm said huskily, putting his drink on the table by his side.

Trip walked towards him.

"Sit astride the lounger." Malcolm moved back spreading his legs, mirroring the position he wanted his lover in while Trip obeyed. "I want you to touch yourself," he said as he leant back on his elbows watching Trip slowly began to stroke his cock. Soon the 'slave' was hard and waiting for the 'master' to give him further instructions. He looked into Malcolm's eyes conveying his need for something more and was rewarded as Malcolm freed his own erection.

"I want to feel you touching me." Trip stopped what he was doing and slowly reached out to stroke his erection but was stopped. " Only use your mouth on me."

Trip grinned and bracing himself on Malcolm's thighs, leant forward and nuzzled his face into the other man's crotch. Malcolm hissed at the feel of his teeth grazing over the sensitive tip, his hands tangling in Trip's hair, urging him to take him completely. The engineer didn't need any further encouragement and soon Malcolm was moaning as he felt Trip's tongue and lips bring him to the brink. Instinctively he began to thrust into his mouth, the pace quickening and before he could warn his lover, his orgasm hit. Trip swallowed it all and cleaned Malcolm up as the armoury officer tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"As usual Trip that was great!" he finally said.

"Thank you master." Trip replied moving up Malcolm's body and kissing him, his own erection rubbing across Malcolm's stomach.

"Do you want me to take care of that for you?"

"No, it's okay." He kissed Malcolm again and their tongues duelled until they had to break for air, " I just wanna lay here with ya for awhile." He draped himself across his lover's chest, feeling Malcolm idly running his figures across his back.

"We've got to go back to the ship tonight."

Yeah." Trip chuckled and lifting his head said, "No more master and slave."

"Don't tell me you're not enjoying it," Malcolm laughed as his lover lay back down across his chest.

"I'll confess that some of it's been enjoyable but..." He felt Malcolm's arms lift him slightly so that he had to look in his eyes.

"But...? You should have said something Trip, I thought this would be fun, that we'd both enjoy it."

"I have enjoyed it." He shrugged, "It's just that we ain't seen much of the town and I wanted t' get some pictures and souvenirs of our time here."

"Come on then." Malcolm pushed him up and quickly walked into their room.

"What?" Trip looked startled at the change of pace.

"Get dressed, we're going to do the tourist bit." He walked back in side and then called out, "and you can be the master this time."

Trip grinned and quickly followed his new 'slave' planning to enjoy every minute of it.

Jonathan Archer sat outside a cafe, a cup of coffee on the table, his beagle Porthos dozing at his feet. He was finally feeling relaxed, as he savoured the cool breeze that blew along the leafy avenue.

"Cap'n?"

Sighing at the intrusion, he looked up into the worried face of his chief engineer.

"Yes Trip, what is it?"

"IlostMalcolm." The younger man said hurriedly.

"What?"

"I said I lost Malcolm."

"Well I'm sure he'll turn up at your hotel..."

"...No not that kinda lost."

"Trip, you don't mean he's..." Archer's heart sank at the thought that on this peaceful world one of his crew had met their death.

The engineer realised where his captain's thoughts were going and looked shocked, "No Cap'n, he ain't dead, well he wasn't when I last saw him."

"Then what happened? Where is he?" Archer was starting to get annoyed with the conversation.

"Well," Trip began as he sat down, "As this is our last day here Malcolm and me thought we'd take a walk through the old town, maybe get some souvenirs t' remind us of our time here. Anyway, we found this bar, that was just full of guys..."

"It wasn't a gay bar was it?" Archer asked. He knew of the relationship the two men had and although he was quite happy to turn a blind eye if they were discreet, he didn't want them to publicly flaunt their relationship on an alien world.

"No." Trip looked indignant. "It was kinda like a gentleman's club, anyway they were gamblin' and stuff and we kinda got involved in a card game and that's when it happened...and I lost Malcolm."

Archer leant forward on the table, rubbing his eyes and hoping the dull headache that he could feel beginning to form would fade away.

"Does this have anything to do with that bet you two had?" Trip suddenly found the tabletop fascinating and wouldn't look into his superior officer's eyes. "I asked you a question, Commander?" The use of his rank startled Trip and he quickly looked up.

"Well Malcolm said that while we were shoppin' he'd be my slave...and from what he said and I said...they thought he was my manservant and he was doin' everythin' I told him t'..."

"...and knowing you, you took it too far."

"I'm sorry Cap'n," Trip looked sheepish, "One of the guys invited me t' join in this game which was like poker, and I told Malcolm t' get our drinks. When he came back he didn't want t' play, said that as my servant he knew his place and was jus' watchin'. I did okay for the first few hands and then the bets started t' get higher. I was so sure I had a winnin' hand..." he paused and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "...I didn't have enough t' bet with and I didn't want t' fold so someone suggested I use my manservant...I guess I just got carried away...but I was certain I was gonna win...then when the cards were put down. I'd lost." He rubbed his hands across his face in frustration, "I told the guy that won that I'd pay the debt with somethin' else but I think he took a shine t' Malcolm and wouldn't listen"

"Is the guy still at the bar?"

"I guess...I don't know."

"Well we'd better find out."

The bar looked quite respectable and Malcolm Reed looked relieved when Trip and Archer came in, after leaving Porthos with Hoshi. They walked over to a table where a group of various aliens were sitting playing cards.

"Excuse me." Archer said to the alien that Trip had pointed out to be Malcolm's new 'owner', "I'm Captain Jonathan Archer and I understand you are now in the possession of something that belongs to me." The words made Malcolm sit up a little straighter and look over at Trip who was looking everywhere except at his lover.

"What do you mean?" The alien stood and looked at Archer.

"I understand that one of my crew played a card game with you and used another member as his stake."

"It was an honest game."

"I don't doubt that, it's just that he gambled with something that he didn't own and I'm here to reclaim my property," he paused, "of course I'll gladly compensate you for returning him to me."

"Maybe I don't want to give him up?" The man said as he sat back at the table, his companions watching the whole scene avidly.

"Even though he's stolen property? I'm sure that the authorities on this world would take a dim view of anyone dealing in stolen property especially when you have said yourself it was an honest game."

"So you're saying that your crewman tried to cheat me?" The alien looked at Trip who looked ashamed.

"Yes he did and he'll be suitably punished when we return to our ship." Trip paled at Archer's words, knowing that this wasn't a complete lie. "The man you now own is my personal manservant, I had sent him on an errand with my second officer here", he pointed at Trip, "who has a tendency to enjoy the occasional wager. This time it looks like he got a little out of his depth and decided to use my property to bail him out. Perhaps a demotion to cabin boy will help prevent him from making the same mistake again." He glared at the engineer to emphasise the point.

The aliens around the table laughed as Trip turned red and Malcolm himself had to hide the smirk that the images of Trip dressed as a cabin boy conjured up. The alien stood again and after a moment, where he seemed to consider what the captain had said, clapped Archer on the back, the force making him stagger.

"I will return your property." He laughed, "And ask that you join me in a drink and maybe a game?" He indicated the table behind him. Archer really wanted to get out of the bar as soon as possible, but decided that if he appeared too eager to leave, the alien may consider it an insult.

"I'll be happy to accept the drink but unfortunately I need to return to my ship, so will have to decline the game."

He sat at the table while the alien called to the barman who brought over two shot glasses of a clear liquid which looked like water but, after one sip, Archer realised was more like rum. He watched in awe as his companion swallowed the contents in one and then looked at him expectantly. Smiling weakly, he did the same feeling his throat burn as he swallowed the potent alcohol.

"I'm impressed Captain." the alien said, "Not many people have the stomach for tajin."

"Thanks," Archer said hoarsely, as he stood to leave. "Now if we can settle the debt, I'll leave you to continue your game."

The alien nodded and soon Archer, Trip and a very grateful Malcolm were back on the street. As they walked back to their hotel, Archer had to fight the urge to grin at the other two men. Both were quiet, Trip glancing nervously at Malcolm while the armoury officer just looked straight ahead his face grim.

"So can I trust you two to stay out of trouble until we get back to the ship?"

"Yes sir." Malcolm said, "And thank you."

"No problem, Malcolm." He turned to Trip, "As for you Commander, I'd like a word when we get back onboard."

"What!? Trip looked panicked and stopped walking." You ain't serious about me bein' a cabin boy are ya, Cap'n?" The other two men stopping too.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't bust your ass back to crewman, Commander." They were now standing face to face and Archer was trying his hardest to look angry.

"Captain." Malcolm said before Trip could reply, "I believe that I was as much to blame for this incident as Commander Tucker. I also allowed the aliens to believe that I was his servant and should have spoken up before things went too far." He stood at attention; "I will let you decide on whatever punishment you feel is appropriate."

"I don't believe this." Archer turned away from Trip and shook his head. With his back turned Malcolm and Trip looked at each other, unsure whether their captain's behaviour was a good thing or not. "Don't worry Malcolm, I'm not going to clap you in irons, or give you a flogging. I'm not even going to enter this in the log." He smiled at Malcolm, who looked stunned and then back at Trip who looked relieved. "Although I quite like the idea of Trip being the ship's cabin boy for a day or so. Might make him think about what he does before he rushes headlong into disaster." He looked thoughtful as he turned away, calling over his shoulder; " I'll have to give it some thought. Stay out of trouble you two and if you see Hoshi, tell her I want Porthos back."

"Yes sir." They both called backed not quite believing just how lucky they had been.

"I'm sorry." Trip said turning to the other man. "I never meant for that t' get outta hand."

"Trip, it doesn't matter. Let's forget it and go back to our room. We've got to back on board in a few hours, so let's not waste our time dwelling on what's happened, there'll be time for that later." He started to walk to the door but was stopped by Trip grabbing his wrist.

"So who's the slave and who's the master?" Trip asked, still holding his wrist, his finger tracing small patterns on the back of his hand. Malcolm smiled up at him.

"No slave and no master. Just you and me, equal partners," he grinned, "in that lovely big bed."


End file.
